thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Umgestaltung des Wikia/@comment-4694601-20160430213754
Hi! So, Thema dieser Nachricht soll die Artikelgestaltung sein. Dafür hatte mir 20M61 die Seite Rick Grimes/Test zur Verfügung gestellt auf der ich mich ein bisschen austoben konnte. Ich bin ein benutzer, der nur die erste Staffel 1 gesehen hat und ansonsten wenig aus der Serie kenne. Also denke ich verkörpere ich recht gut einen User der von TWD wenig Ahnung hat aber interessiert ist. Infoboxen lasse ich für diesen Abschnitt mal weg, denn die bilden ein separates Thema mit der Portabilitätsgestaltung. Texte Worauf schaue ich als Leser? Das Wichtigste. Was passiert mit dem Charakter in einer Staffel? Wo steht er jetzt in der Gruppierung der Überlebenden? Lebt er überhaupt noch? Das sind so die Fragen die einen Leser fürs Erste brennend interessieren und die sollten auch im Fokus stehen, wenn ihr euch an eine Charakterseite ranmacht. Ich formulier das mal knallhart, aber als Leser bockt es mich recht wenig wann sie da und da mal Zombies getötet haben. Die Welt in TWD ist voller Zombies. Auf die Gruppe kommen ständig Zombies zu. Wann ist es aber wichtig wann die Zombies erwähnt werden sollten? Wichtig wäre es, wenn: *Wendung in der Storyline *Charakter stirbt *Gruppe muss wegen einer großen Zombieherde umziehen und die Ortschaft verlassen *Gruppe wird wegen den Zombies getrennt Ich habe hier mal die Staffeln radikal gekürzt wie es im Extremstfall wäre. Die Stichpunkte wären so meine persönlichen Highlights, wenn ich mir die Texte der Staffeln durchlese und kein Hintergrundwissen der Serie habe. -> Rick_Grimes/Test#Staffel 1 Wenn sich jemand über den Charakter einer spezifischen Folge interessiert kann er ja immer noch die Zusammenfassung der Handlung durchlesen. Zählt ihr auf der Charakterseite auf was er alles gemacht haben könnte und hier und da mal ein paar Zombies gekillt hat wird es dem Leser langweilig und er hört auf zu Lesen. Ich musste, als ich die einzelnen Staffeln durchgegangen bin mehrmals Pause machen, weil das mir ins eine Ohr rein ging und ins andere wieder raus und das wollen wir ja nicht. Es soll ein interessanter und wissenswerter Artikel sein und ihr sollt euch als Autoren auch nicht verausgaben jede Episode durchzugehen nur um dann eine Textwand zu schreiben was mit dem Charakter in einer Episode passiert ist. Das ist Zeit, die ihr eventuell anderswo nutzen könnt. Bilder Kommen wir nun zu meinem persönlichen Liebling: Die Bilder in einem Artikel. Meines Achtens sind sie sogar noch wichtiger als die Texte und wie das Sprichwort schon sagt "Ein Bild sagt mehr als 1000 Worte.". Bilder lockern nicht nur einen Text auf, sondern in ihnen steckt sehr viel mehr Aussagekraft. Auf was schaut ihr, wenn ihr einen Artikel seht? Aufs Bild in der Infobox oder an der rechten Seite oder? Bei Bildern in den Texten sollten sie begleitend wirken - im Klartext: Was macht der Charakter überhaupt? Wenn ihr euch die Bilder des Rick Grimes/Test-Artikels anschaut sind das kleine Bilderchen zum einzelnen Charakter. Meiner Meinung nach sehr wenig Aussagekraft, weil er sich vom Aussehen her wenig verändert. Rick bekommt ab und zu mal das Struppelbärtchen aber das wars auch schon. Würden wir einen Charakter haben, der sein Aussehen seines Gesichts massiv verändert, dann würde ich sowas schon wieder reinpacken. Bestes Beispiel hierfür wäre Theon von Game of Thrones: Bei Bild 1 haben wir einen eher stattlichen jungen Mann, doch in Bild 2 haben wir einen abgemagerten Mann in Lumpen gekleidet. Hier in TWD wäre vielleicht Carl Grimes ein gutes Beispiel wegen dem Verlust seines Auges. Welche Bilder sollen jetzt also in die Artikel wenn es bei einem Charakter nicht der Fall ist? Ganz einfach: Ein Bild, das das Geschehen das ihr im Text beschreibt wiederspiegelt oder eine Schlüsselszene einer Staffel. Nehmen wir mal das Bild hier und wir wissen schon ganz genau, wenn man die Charaktere kennt, das die miteinander was ausdiskutieren. Oder das hier und wir wissen ganz genau, das er die beiden hintergehen will durch die erhobene, bedrohliche Hand und dem Schatten/Lichtverhältnis. Beispiele bezogen auf TWD und dessen Aussagekraft: *Rick hält dem Gouveneur die Knarre vors Gesicht? Ein Bild mit Aussagekraft weil es einen Konflikt zwischen den zwei Männern beschreibt *Rick schießt auf Zombies? Eher nicht, die gibts wie Sand am Meer *Rick schießt auf einen Charakter den wir schon seit Längerem kennen, der nun zu einem Zombie geworden ist? DAS wäre wieder ein gutes Bild. *Verwundeter Carl mit nur einem Auge? Aussagekräftigt weil er nur noch mehr ein Auge hat *Verwundeter Carl mit einem Verband drum der mit seinem Vater in der Gegend rumläuft? Eher nicht, weil von Zombies weglaufen was fast alltägliches ist und die Wunde stört Carl anscheinend nicht. Ich glaube das waren die zwei großen Aspekte die mir jetzt aufgefallen sind. Ansonsten schaut gerade mal wie ich die Überschriften sortiert habe. Persönlichkeit würde ich immer vor die Geschichte ziehen genauso wie auch vielleicht die Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren, denn wenn man sich über den Charakter informieren will, dann liest man sich sowas auch gerne durch, um einen Eindruck zu bekommen . Grüße Cyan